Lágrimas, frío y un amigo
by NachDemWinter
Summary: Perdonadme si veis faltas de ortografía, no está revisado. Disfrutad de la lectura.


El niño se despertó con los ojos llorosos y la cara empapada por el llanto. Temblaba bruscamente y tenía sangre seca en las comisuras de los labios, se había mordido soñando.  
Se incorporó lentamente y tanteó la cama con sus pequeñas manos, estaba solo. Empezó a llorar en silencio, cuidándose de no hacer ruido alguno, los hombres no lloraban, o eso era lo que le había dicho Bran. Se reprendió por las lágrimas derramadas y se las limpió con violencia. Salió de la cama, aferrando a un osito viejo y deshilachado, al que le faltaban los ojos y una oreja. De sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas de pura rabia, cuantas más cayeran, más se enfadaría, haciendo que ese círculo no acabara nunca.  
Rickon caminaba descalzo por los pasillos pétreos, pegado a la pared para no caerse, aunque se sabía el camino de memoria prefería no correr riesgos. Las luces de las antorchas que recorrían las paredes de Invernalia formaban siniestras formas a cada paso que daba, provocando que el chiquillo caminara cada vez más rápido. Por fin vio la puerta que llevaba al patio, alta, oscura y de una madera vieja y arañada, soltó el muñeco y echó a correr hacia ella. Con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió abrirla, el viento gélido impactó contra ella provocando que el niño se cayera y la puerta diera un fuerte golpe contra la pared de piedra pulida, el eco resonó a lo largo del pasillo, pero Rickon no se quedó a esperar si venía alguien, se puso en pie todo lo rápido que pudo y salió fuera, ignorando el frío y el aire que soplaba furioso.  
La luz de la luna le permitía ver por dónde pisaba y Rickon aceleró el paso, ya veía el brillante metal que formaba parte de las verjas que constituían las perreras.  
—¿Peludo? –Dijo en bajito abriendo la puerta—. Peludo, ¿me oyes?  
Un ladrido le hizo dar un brinco y girarse asustado, no había sido Peludo, lo sabía porque él nunca le ladraba ni gruñía. Achinó los ojos para diferenciar a su amigo en la oscuridad, si hubiera sido Verano, ya habría dado con él. Empezaba a impacientarse hasta que se fijó en una esquina apartada del resto de las jaulas, allí había un bulto negro que resaltaba sobre el resto. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad con una luz verdosa, Rickon se acercó trotando a él y soltó la cadena que cerraba el cercado de su lobo, el animal no intentó salir cuando vio la puerta abierta, ni siquiera se movió, simplemente permaneció estático, como si estuviera muerto. Rickon sonrió y se lanzó sobre él, Peludo se echó a un lado para dejar espacio al joven Stark y le olfateó una oreja, luego restregó su hocico contra la cara de Rickon, con cariño. Era la única persona a la que dejaba acercarse y a la única que defendería a muerte.  
—No me gusta que estés aquí, Peludo —refunfuñó Rickon mientras miraba con desagrado lo que le rodeaba—. Tú eres bueno, Peludo, tú deberías estar arriba, conmigo, con Bran y con Verano. No entiendo por qué tienes que estar solo.  
El lobo le miró fijamente y si no hubiera sido porque había movido la oreja izquierda, se podría haber tomado por un muñeco. El niño le abrazó y seguidamente se subió sobre él, Peludo se puso en pie con cuidado y salió despacio de la jaula, con Rickon sobre su lomo.  
Ambos salieron de las perreras en silencio, el joven se agarraba con fuerza al pelaje negro del lobo, para no caerse con el vaivén de su paso. Peludo era el cachorro más pequeño, por eso se lo habían dado a Rickon, pero con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto el lobo más grande de todos, y también el más agresivo. Por eso Luwin había ordenado que estuviera encerrado con los demás perros, alegando que "era una bestia salvaje y que acabaría matando a alguien", al pequeño de los Stark no le dejaban ir a verle por miedo a que el lobo se comportara de forma agresiva con el niño, aunque eso nunca había ocurrido, Peludo atacaba a casi todos menos a él, a Bran y a Verano.  
El lobo de Bran era curioso y activo, le gustaba estar a los pies de Bran y comer las galletas que le daban en las cocinas. Parecía más un perro de compañía que un lobo huargo, por eso y porque había salvado a Bran, podía estar dentro de la fortaleza. Rickon no entendía por qué Peludo no podía estar con él cuando los lobos de sus hermanos iban a todas partes con ellos, eso le enfadaba mucho. El animal se paró de golpe y miró de reojo al joven, Rickon miró la puerta semi abierta.  
—Vamos, pasa —pero Peludo siguió parado frente a la entrada del castillo—. ¿A qué estás esperando? Muévete.  
El huargo miró hacia la puerta y agachó las orejas en un acto de sumisión, Rickon se bajó como pudo del lomo de su peludo amigo y caminó hasta los escalones que comunicaban la puerta con el patio.  
—¿Ves? No pasa nada, puedes pasar —El lobo giró la cabeza, pero no dio más señales de movimiento.  
Rickon subió despacio un peldaño desgastado, esperando pacientemente una respuesta suya, Peludo olisqueó cauteloso antes de dar dos pasos trémulos, el joven Stark sonrió antes de subir los escalones que le quedaban, abrió la puerta y escuchó el repiqueteo de las uñas del lobo contra el suelo. Juntos caminaron por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar al maestre Luwin.  
Tras caminar en la penumbra durante un rato, por fin dieron con la habitación del joven Rickon.  
—¿Te acuerdas de esto, Peludo? —Dijo mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba detrás de las orejas—. ¿Te acuerdas del primer día que viniste aquí?  
Él sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su cama arrastrando los pies, se subió, se tapó con las mantas y palmeó un costado para que el lobo se subiera a su lado. Peludo olfateó con desconfianza, pero acabó subiendo y enrollándose alrededor del chico. La habitación se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, en el que solo se oía la mano de Rickon frotando contra el duro pelaje negro del animal. Las caricias cada vez eran más débiles conforme iba avanzando el tiempo. Rickon apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
—Te quiero, Peludo—. La vocecita del niño apenas fue un simple susurro, su mano cesó el movimiento y su respiración se volvió tranquila y pausada. Se había dormido.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Lo primero, espero que os haya gustado, es un oneshot que escribí hace un par de años, y, bueno, quería compartirlo un poco.  
Sé que es bastante inusual encontrar fics sobre Rickon Stark (imposible, vaya, xD), y la verdad es que no sé por  
qué, a mí siempre me ha parecido que el vínculo entre Peludo y el pequeño de los Stark era casi o más fuerte  
que el de Bran con Verano, pero bueno, son unos incomprendidos, jaja.

Y no me alargo más, si os gusta, dejadme comentarios o yo qué sé, mandadme mensajes, lo respondo a todo.

Un beso fuerte,  
NachDemWinter.


End file.
